Miryo Nya 4: The Death of a Samurai
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Here we come, to the final battle of Joisy Vs. Princess Domino and the CEO. Who will live, and who will die? Will Train return? Will Joisy's legacy prevail in the end?
1. Domino Maze

Joisy looked around from the inside of a domino maze.

"How am I here?" She wondered, out loud.

Well, Joisy, isn't it obvious? Princess Domino brought you here!

"Okay..?" Joisy responded, awkwardly. To think, almost thirty chapters and she's never heard me speak before!

Above her, a giant Princess Domino dumps several more dominos into the maze, which line themselves up into their assigned places.

Confused and angry, Joisy gripped her charm and flipped it in her pocket, transforming.

She unsheathed Otetsudai and lashed him out against the domino walls, turning it a little.

However, she could not move it _out of the way._

"Hmm.." The lavender haired, purple-furred cat-maiden rotated the domino so that the "three" side touched the "three" side of the domino next to it. It lit up.

"I see!" She cried.

She rotated the next dominos, connecting two's, and four's, and blanks, until almost all the dominos had lit up.

"A dead end!" Joisy cried. "Well, one more set."

She rotated another three and a portal opened. She jumped in and found herself back in the headquarters.

"Looks like she figured the pattern out," Domino said to her "father". "I would have thought the Domino Dimension would have bought us a little more time."

"Indeed." The CEO agreed.

"Just what are you two up to?" Joisy demanded of them. "Princess Domino, you've hated me my entire life! Why?"

The princess chuckled. "Maybe one day you'll understand.. It just.. Won't be today!" Domino lunged for the samurai, ripping her charm off of her neck.


	2. Double Death

Greedy and happy, Princess Domino flipped the coin in her hands.

She transformed. Into. The. Grand. Samurai.

_**"Mistress Joisy!"**_ Otetsudai wailed.

"I swore that I would resign my place as Chief Justice in peace when Train was returned home.. But now it looks like you're about to completely demolish me in vain." Joisy said, shaking her head.

She looked down at her clothes, and suddenly saw she was in her old attire. The lime green bow, the lime shirt with the three maroon hearts on the front, the lime green bow on her tail, the maroon denium skirt, and the maroon heeled boots.

Oh, how she missed these clothes.

"Foolish girl!" Princess Domino laughed. "Don't you know, when Chief Justices are appointed, they serve for life?"

_**"Serve for life.. Serve for life.. Serve for life.."**_

The words echoed in Joisy's head as she remembered reading such in her handbook as a girl.

"No!" Joisy grabbed her hair, pulling it.

"Yes!" The company president replied. She unsheathed Otetsudai, charging at Joisy with him.

Joisy jumped, landing on her own blade and bouncing off of it. The sword cried. In other words, it vibrated and rang with a sickening sound. No swordsman ever wants to hear that sound.

_"I'm sorry, Otetsudai."_ Joisy thought to herself.

Domino flung Otetsudai at Joisy. Her life suddenly flashed before her eyes.

The day at the park, her first day of First grade, the day Starspearia and Starspearious were born, her wedding, the day Joisy-Lillian was born, Train's birth, the day she found Vampira again, everything up until this moment.

She fell to the ground as Otetsudai peirced her chest and slid across the floor.

Princess Domino laughed, and de-transformed. The CEO laughed, too. Gee, he hasn't done anything today, has he? She crouched over Joisy.

"Aww, did the little empress wempress get hurty wurty? Is she crying because she didn't get to see her _real_ parents one last time? Aww.."

Dear reader, there's something about each heir and heiress that you didn't know, their official henchmen included.

Ever since Joisy was an empress, her attire always had a heart on it instead of the cog's usual insignia that turns into a light, correct?

Well..

The Accountant has a heart as a clasp on her cape.

Coin Countess has one as a garter around her left thigh.

Printed Princess has one on her left ear as an earring.

Even Ally Kat had one with him at all times, something from his sister that he kept in his front pocket with a few pens.

You see, ever since Joisy started the trend the heiresses must have a visible heart with them at all times that represents their health, and it is the way to destroy them.

Now, Princess Domino wears a hot pinks skirt, a red cone-shaped crown with tulle coming out of it, and a lime shirt with a heart-shaped top half.

If you understand Joisy's lead...

She snatched her charm back and with all her undying strength left, she transformed. She unsheathed Otetsudai, who reappeared in her sheath and not her ribcage, and stabbed the princess through her heart, much deeper than Domino had gone into Joisy's chest.

The princess dropped dead.

As the CEO roared angrily, Joisy closed her eyes.

_**"Mistress! Mistress!"**_

Only, never to wake up..

Dear reader, you must be thinking.

"No! No! Joisy can't be dead! This is a fool's trick!"

No.. Just like Joisy had gone through the princess's heart shaped shirt, Domino went through the hearts on Joisy's old shirt.

Even if she didn't have her family with her, she didn't die alone.

In addition, she was no longer the Chief Justice.

You may not believe me, but Joisy would consider this a peaceful death.

Because she had killed Princess Domino first.


	3. Funeral

Two days after Joisy's death, a funeral happened. This is the aftermath of it:

Lady D. Vanity, wearing black clothes wiped her eyes with a hankerchief. "...And doing so, I find it is my duty to take care of Lady Train Josephine Vanity. Seeing how she's come back since.. Josephine's death."

"But who will care for the twins and Joisy-Lillian?" Vampira questioned, holding the baby. "I mean, I would.. But I have duties to uphold since the downfall of the Lawbot Empire.."

"I'm sorry, but it will not be me." Diane denied Vampira's obvious offer. "Train is my only daughter."

"I will." Funky Fashion Kitty raised her hand. "As the twin sister of Josephine Heidi Hedamitt, it is my duty to care for my little neices. I plan to continue my samurai training, and I will respect that of the girls'."

Macey and Kristopher Jr. walked up front with a daffodil.

"So long, Joisy.." They said, setting it into the ribboing of her casket.

Macey wiped tears from her eyes as Kristopher Jr. and Blacknite set the closed, black casket into the ground.

Everyone left but Train, who transformed and began to shovel dirt onto the grave she had dug for her mother. The only way to keep herself under control was by shoveling coal or performing traditional undertaker's work.

Remember what Vampira said? "The downfall of the Lawbot Empire?" That's right, it's all gone.

Why?

Because Joisy forgot to appoint an heiress before she died.


End file.
